Come Away With Me
by Kaimi Hoshi
Summary: SR. Lois’s miserable movie marathon on a lonely Valentine’s Day takes a turn when Superman arrives at her window. In a desperate attempt to regain her memories, Lois comes with him everywhere that he erased, and gains something worth much more on the way.


**This is a Valentine's Day oneshot for the livejournal community****_ 12daysofClois_, so most of you may have already read it and posted your thoughts there, but I figured I should put it up here anyway.**

**Title**: Come Away With Me  
**Author:**kaimihoshi  
**Category:**Movieverse/Superman Returns  
**Rating:**PG I guess…  
**Word Count:**5705  
**Summary**:Lois's miserable romantic movie marathon on a lonely Valentine's Day takes a turn when Superman arrives at her window. "Come with me?" He pleads. In a desperate attempt to regain her memories, Lois flies with Superman to all of the places in that he erased, hoping to regain what she lost, but gains something worth much more on the way.  
**Spoilers:**Superman Returns and Superman II  
**Author's Notes: **It was really the title that inspired me for this one. Although there are tons of references to most of the other lyrics of the song too. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the wonderful beta job, Lilly! Best friends forever!

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Come Away With Me**_

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop _

_Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

"_It is strange to think, I haven't seen you since a month. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beautiful face. The pieces of my broken heart are so small that they could be passed through the eye of a needle. I miss you like the sun misses the flower; like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter-"_

"Oh, come _on_." Lois Lane rolled her eyes, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth and flicking a few kernels at the television with the other. "She's never going to fall for such a sappy love letter."

"Shh, Lois!" Her sister scolded harshly after she grabbed the bulging bag of microwave popcorn out of Lois' lap. "It's just getting good."

"And all of the swashbuckling and jousting _wasn't_? You're too much of a romantic, Lucy."

"_Shh_!"

Lois let out a loud groan as she threw her head against the back of the couch. There was a fierce agitation gnawing at the back of her mind. All week, she had somehow managed to avoid every 400 calorie heart-shaped box of chocolates crammed on every supermarket shelf in the city, all the floating naked cherub decorations, fluttering around the _Plant_ with their arrows pointed at every angle of her heart, and every stuffed, squeezable teddy bear that sang short snippets of sappy 80's love songs or robotically chanted "_I loooove you_." She hated those.

But her efforts were in vain. It was simply inevitable. Valentines Day still found a way around her pessimistic barrier and into Lucy's living room, plastered right across the television. She was unwillingly obligated to spend the night with her sister. Forced to endure a marathon of her sister's romance collection. _The Notebook, The Princess Bride, Casablanca_. Lucy had been reaching for the tissues all night, but Lois had distracted herself with a futile attempt at origami with Lucy's bank statements, biting her nails, playing fetch with Sammy, the little white Shitzu. Anything to distract herself from the kissing and the raining and the crying...

For the last five years, she had gained a respectable tolerance for Valentines Day. Richard would usually surprise her with a romantic dinner, maybe even a little dancing. It was at least bearable. But this year put an end to that. No longer could she expect an inconspicuous invitation to an elegant dining at _La Grenouille_, or an unanticipated floral delivery in the middle of the day. She held no expectations for this year because there was no one to expect.

Richard didn't want to leave. At least she _thought_ he didn't. She didn't ask him too. But he did. Almost two months ago now, by her count. It was almost funny, really. Two months ago, her life had completely turned on a dime. She knew that Richard wouldn't be around forever. She had known it since the day she met him. It was always jammed somewhere back in the corner of her mind. She would never admit that she occasionally had her suspicion about Jason's true paternity. Once she found out the truth, it was a giant blow of relief. She wasn't particularly surprised, even though it didn't really make any sense. She loved Richard, she could honestly say that. But at least this way, she had an excuse to see _him._

Lois never really gave up hope that one day Superman would come flying back into her life, literally. She was completely reluctant at first. Frankly, she didn't quite believe it was true at first. Her heart didn't accept him again, until he _fell_.

Lois felt as if she could have died in her seat. His life was out her hands now.

Nothing was ever the same between herself and Richard after he took her to the hospital. Took her to see him. It was as if he was giving her permission. Just letting her go. The tiny spark of hope that had burned so deeply and so weekly in her soul, felt as though it had burst into a blazing torch again. She could love Superman again without feeling guilty. Richard was letting her do that.

But there were still too many missing pieces of the puzzle.

Jason was her biggest mystery. She mulled the idea over and over again. It must have happened, so why didn't she remember?

Was it possible something happened? Was she hurt, perhaps? And lost part of her memory? Did Luthor do something? There were a hundred possibilities to consider. Either way, it didn't matter. Something happened, and Superman knew what it was.

But that wasn't the least of her troubles.

Her world had suddenly spiralled downward only a few weeks after Richard left. It hadn't been so bad at first. He called Jason everyday. The first few nights were hard, and lonely. But Superman never failed to disappoint. He came for them everyday. Even in the most mundane everyday moments, he'd suddenly appear at her window to bring back a little spice.

For awhile, it seemed that everything was perfect. Just the way she'd always dreamed of.

_But you_ had _to go digging deeper, didn't you Lane?_

A constant little voice of regret would frequently remind her that she wrecked it. From the time she was born, her parents had warned her to look both ways before crossing the street. It wasn't a hard thing to do. It was due to a careless act of ignorance, that she spoiled her moment trip on blissful cloud nine. This memory was not so easily recalled. It was just a stupid slip up on her part. She remembered walking down the street with Clark. After a few weeks of pestering and prodding, she finally agreed to have lunch with him at the deli around the corner. She stepped lightly, a few paces ahead of him. He was mumbling on about his trip to Africa. Something about a lion and a monkey. She wasn't really paying too close attention. She looked at her watch, realizing that she could give Clark another ten minutes before she would officially be late for an interview.

The traffic was heavy for such a stormy winter afternoon. But her mind was distracted with other matters, and she was eager to fill her stomach quickly and grab a cab before the traffic got worse. Only steps away from Clark, when she _thought_ the way was clear, she dashed out quickly across the street.

Everything suddenly became a blur after that. The next thing she knew, there was loud screeching noise of breaks slamming down. Before she even had time to close her eyes for the impact, she felt her feet suddenly fleeing from the ground. She had been whisked away from the road in a flash. It was almost thirty seconds later before she realized where she was.

Tucked safely away and around the corner, in the warm embrace of Clark Kent's protective grasp around her body.

"Are you okay?" She didn't register his soft words of concern for about another minute. So much had happened so quickly, it was an almost dreamy like atmosphere. The moment she looked back up into his vivid pair of blue eyes, it was like a sudden blast of reality socking her right in the gut. She supposed later, that perhaps he wouldn't have even had time to change, but he would have if it hadn't been such a split second risk. But glasses or no glasses, cape or no cape, Clark Kent had just saved her life. _Again._

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take very long for her to accept that Clark and Superman were one and the same. It did make sense after all. What with all the sudden daily errands Clark would run at the most inconvenient times. And the fact that both he and Superman had left Metropolis in the same time range, she wad almost surprised she hadn't noticed anything sooner.

Not that it would have made a difference anyway. Lois knew that she loved the idea of Superman, so why not try to love the _real _him too? She deliberated over it for days. But she, being the stubborn self assertive, independent woman that she was, couldn't let go of that familiar bitter feeling of betrayal that was suddenly awakened again. Not only did he lie, but he refused to give her the cold hard truth about the lack of recollection of Jason's conception.

So now, thanks to her uncooperative inability to let go of the past, she sat with her sister. Drowning her miseries in another bag of cheap microwave popcorn, waiting for the God for saken day to be over.

It was Clark's move now. Although, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was Valentines Day, and she had nothing. That she had no one.

"_Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to. I next compete in the city of Paris, I will find it empty and in the winter if you are not there."_

"Okay," Lois gave up, but not before shoving another handful of popcorn down her throat.

"I'm going to bed, Lucy. I've had enough of this." She stretched and forced herself to leave the comforts of the couch and headed for the guest bedroom. "Don't wake me until noon. I'll need as long as I can to get this crap out of my head."

As Lois quietly crept past Jason's guest room and into her own, she couldn't help but overhear the last line of Heath Ledger's cheesy love letter from the television.

"_Hope guides me, that is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you're gone from my sight, it will not be the last time that I look upon you."_

* * *

After a restless beginning of tossing and turning that night, Lois finally managed to slip into a light sleep. However, it didn't last for very long. Lois let out a heavy groan when her slumber was disturbed by an irritable sound, rattling the frames of the window her bed was placed only feet away from. 

Lois threw a pillow over her head. Assuming the noise was from a ratty stray cat on the windowsill. When the tapping proceeded, only growing loader, she let out another fierce groan and reluctantly rolled out of bed. "Freakin' animals. Lucy ought to-" Lois froze in mid step. Gazing hard out the window, her eyes proceeded to show her the outline of a floating figure drifting casually towards the glass.

_Oh, crap. He found me._

Lois didn't hesitate before marching to the window and hurling it open in a swift impatience motion. "It's nearly four in the morning." She spat in an intense whisper. "Somebody _better_ be dead or dieing-"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Lois nearly choked on her own breath. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she watched as Superman..._Clark ,_float forward, a bursting, bright bouquet of flowers placed awkwardly in his hands, as if he wasn't sure if he should have brought them.

Lois raised an eyebrow and gave him a sullen,_what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do-with-those_ kind of look. "Are you _trying _to give me hives?"

Clark's hopeful face fell. She could tell he'd probably rehearsed this all day. _Nice, Lane. Throw it back in his face._ She reached out the window and snatched his flowers away in a half-grateful gesture. "You _had_ to bring me flowers at this hour?"

"Sort of. Yes." He nodded slowly. "I know it's late but I could only bring you at night. Flying you around during the daytime would look a little awkward-"

"_Fly_?" Lois whispered harshly. "I haven't said a word to you in nearly a month and you expect me to come with you _now_?"

"I don't expect you to do anything, Lois. But you insisted that I give back your memories-"

"And_ you _insisted that you wouldn't." She cut him off sharply. Her patience was thinning.

"I _can't_, Lois. If I could give them back to you believe me I would. You deserve to know everything now."

"That's right," Lois muttered, her fingers beginning to fiddle with the soft flower petals. "But the least you can do is tell me-"

"That's what I've come to do. But why just tell you when I can _show_ you?"

Lois let her gaze wander freely up into his eyes. This was the first time in months that she'd been able to really _look_ at him without the masking glasses he hid so safely behind.

Grinning at her curiosity Clark added, "You thought I would do _nothing_ for Valentines Day didn't you?"

Her eyes fell back down to the flowers foolishly. "Maybe..."

"Lois," His voice softened as he spoke in a gentle pleading manor, "Will you come with me?"

Lois allowed herself another stare at his face. His eyes were full of hope. He seemed sincere enough. Besides, he still had the key to her memories. She was sure he wouldn't lie about her memories. And even if he did, it was better than having _nothing_...

"I can take you away from all of it, Lois. I know that even you don't want to be alone tonight." He spoke with a confident smile, "Come with me."

_I don't have anything to lose..._Lois reasoned with herself."...Do you promise not to lie? To show me the truth?" Lois spoke without lifting her eyes from the flowers that gave off a sweet aroma that hung between the two of them.

"I promise." He held up two fingers and ginned, reminding her that Clark Kent was still buried somewhere inside his strong, solid exterior. "Scout's honor."

* * *

Lois couldn't help but gasp in a sharp breath of the chilly, midnight air as her feet left the ground in a gentle whooshing motion. She clung tighter around Clark's shoulders as he slowly ascended higher and higher above the city. Clark didn't wait for a slight tingle to shiver up her back, to drape his fluttering maroon cape around her shoulders, shielding her from the intensity of the wind. Lois had dressed in a hurry, eagerly anticipating what he had in store. _This is it. _She mused silently. _After tonight, I'll have all the answers I've been searching for._ She abandoned her bitter thoughts from the hours before. The overwhelming excitement reminded her of when she was a child waiting up on Christmas Eve. A growing sense of enthusiasm was welling up in her stomach. She had waited so long for these memories. There wasn't anything in the world that could stop her from getting them now. 

The swift gliding of the frozen wind rushing around her body gave her a thrilling sensation when Clark suddenly dashed through the clouds until the bright city lights of Metropolis were only glimmering beads in the distance behind. It was like freedom. Souring high above the rest of the world, leaving behind everything, even for a matter of hours was like he was lifting a weight off her shoulders.

He was freeing her from it all. All of her muddled, chaotic feelings of self doubt and pain were gone. From the confusion over the last five years, from Richard's sudden abandonment, from all of the whispers and accusing glares she got from her co-workers. He was taking her away from it all.

In what had only felt like seconds, Clark's rapid speed began to slow into a gentle glide. Lois blinked several times to clear her blurry stare. "Where are we?" She whispered softly. It was then that she suddenly became aware of a thundering roar pounding in her ears. As her vision cleared and Clark drew closer to the source of rumbling booming ahead, she felt a faint spray of mist sputtering from ahead, soaking her face and dampening her curls.

"Holy-!"

Lois's gasps of surprise were drowned out by cascading crashing, rolling monstrous falls, only feet away from where Clark hovered tranquilly. A thick cloud of mist and fog engulfed them in the night. Lois wouldn't have been able to see two feet in front of her face if it weren't for the radiant burst of color emitting from lighting effect artificially lit onto the waterfalls. It was waterfall of splashing color. The luminous mix of every color in the rainbow was so breathtaking it almost seemed natural. And they were _so _close. It was like her own private viewing of the endless, streaming illuminated waterfalls.

Clark let her gawk in amazement for a moment before drifting leisurely back above the pool of vivid paint jets.

"Niagara Falls?" Lois raised a curious eyebrow, when they were finally high enough to speak without the deafening blare of the falls washing away their words.

Clark gave her a somewhat weary but expectant smile. As if he was aware, but secretly disappointed in her blank recollection. "You and I were sent on an assignment to pose as a married couple here. We were supposed to expose the honeymoon industry corruption...that's how Perry put it anyway...When we came to take a view of the falls...well, I think it was here when you really started to put things together." Clark muttered the end of his explanation uneasily. "About me." He clarified.

Lois's mesmerized gaze was still entranced on the magnificent glowing beams below. "How?" She whispered breathlessly. "How did I figure it out? How did I finally see it?"

"I think there was always a part of you that _always_ knew, Lois."

Lois frowned at that. Not entirely sure weather or not she agreed.

"Come on," He began to float towards the clouds again. "We've got a few more stops to make before morning."

* * *

Clark swiftly cut through the air over the city below. Lois was caught up in her curiosity wondering where their next stop would be. A discrete little smile crossed her lips. _He planned this for me. He wants me to remember._ There was a warm ball of appreciation welling up in her chest. He wanted to fix everything. 

Clark began a slow descent towards the city. He drifted effortlessly near the side of a single unfamiliar building, so close that her feet nearly brushed the rooftop as he gestured to a lit window in the center of the left side of the structure. "See that room," He floated down the side coming to a stop at the windowsill. "This is the hotel that we were _supposed_ to expose. This is the room we stayed in." Lois suddenly felt Clark's body stiffen with uncertainty, "This...is where you figured out e_verything._"

"Wow," Lois tilted her head slightly as she peeked inside the window. "It certainly is...pink."

She cringed at the tacky pink, polyester fur rug, heart curved bathtub, cheap complementary wine, and bright blazing fireplace in the center. "_Wow,_" Lois repeated with a stressed emphasis of detest. "You couldn't_ pay me _to stay there. How in the world did it stay open?"

"Well...we never really got around to writing the article."

"And you didn't take the initiative to do it? Honestly, even if I didn't remember you should have least written _something._" Lois scolded lightly, still scowling cynically at the heart embroidered throw pillows.

"Well...I didn't really have time either." Clark defended himself. "We were a little..._busy_."

Lois's eyes went wide. "Oh, God! We didn't...I mean...not _here_-!"

"No, not _here_." He assured sternly. "But...you can thank that pink, polyester bear-skin for everything."

Lois gave him a peculiar stare. "I sort of...tripped over it."

"_You tripped_?" Lois said with a tinge of disbelief in her voice.

"I fell, and my glasses flew into the fireplace. It was pretty silly, actually. I don't think I've ever been so careless in my entire life."

"Maybe," Lois began apprehensively. "Maybe you wanted to be...in your heart."

Clark warmly smiled down at her. "Maybe I did."

"Honey! Have you seen my comb!?"

Lois felt her stomach lurch as Clark suddenly shot down from the windowsill to avoid being seen form the young, tall blond woman who had suddenly entered the honeymoon sweet. Lois, slightly annoyed at the woman for interrupting their tender moment, twisted her lips and sighed. "So, what happened after I found out? Did we fly off into the sunset and try to live happily ever after?"

"Not exactly." Clark couldn't help but smile. "We really needed somewhere to talk."

* * *

"This may get a little rough." Clark warned as he took off into the clouds again. "We're going a lot further. I have to travel much faster than you're used too." He pulled her closer and tightened his cape around her shoulders. "It's going to get a lot colder too. Just hang on tight and don't look down." 

"Where are we going?" She muttered anxiously through chattering teeth.

A delighted grin formed over Clark's lips. "Up north."

Lois braced herself as she hugged Clark's waist timidly, waiting for him to take off again. "I'm ready." She answered calmly. She was never afraid of flying with Clark. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't put her through anything too severe if he thought it was too dangerous. Flying with him was like becoming as close to him as she could get. Never willing to admit it, but she loved to fly with him. He took her away from reality. Everything around them seemed to fade away. For a few careless moments of her life, nothing else mattered. The world could end just below, and neither one of them would have noticed.

Clark comforted her with a warm gaze, "Just hang on. It won't be for very long."

She nodded, and placed her head against his shoulder. _I still trust you. _She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact of the vicious whipping wind.

Like a blazing comment streaking across the sky, Clark shot through the air faster than she could blink.

There was a raging gust of wind that hit her like she was being slapped on every part of her body.

There was deafening howl that filled her ears and sharp prickling in her eyes. An enormous blast of pressure sunk down on every fibre of her body. She felt as though she was being buried alive by the wind. A giant crushing weight plummeted down onto her chest. She gasped for a breath and sucked in a sharp, icy mouth full of wind that burned as it traveled down her throat and into her lungs.

"We're almost there, just hang on." Lois couldn't make out Clark's exact words; they were lost somewhere in the chilling fury of the wind. He tried to comfort her with a squeeze of his grip around her back. There was a thick rounded ball of fear bouncing off the walls of her stomach as she dared to open her eyes. A lost whizzing blur of colorless shapes began to reform into an outline of pointed, jagged shapes in the distance. Lois felt the heavy mass of pressure sinking down on her shoulders being to dissipate as Clark came to a sliding stop in midair.

"Are you okay?" Lois felt a warm touch against her rosy red cheeks. Clark's fingers gently brushed away a tiny, cold flake of snow from her nose. Millions of white specks of snow fell endlessly from the soft puffy pillows of cloud looming above.

She flicked her fluttering curls out of her face and took in the awesome sight below. A flawless blank sheet of fluffy snow that stretched out for miles unfolded before them. Out beyond the snow, they were surrounded by towering, serrated mountains that pierced the sky with their pointed peaks.

"What is this place?" Lois wondered aloud.

"This," Clark began as he drifted forward slowly into the thick squall of blinding snow, "Is my home." As he drew further in Lois once again lost her breath to an astonishing sight. Her eyes stretched wider and her mouth fell open. They were hovering just above what first appeared to her as a magnificent crystallized palace of ice.

Lois became speechless. It was like something from a Disney movie. It hardly seemed real. The structure itself was so unique. It seemed as if thousands of glossy crystals were growing out of the snow, leaning together is striking formation of create a triangular pointed tip. Clark descended nearer. He lowered them both down through a space between the jagged spikes of crystal that was just wide enough for them to float through. When her feet finally touched the ground again she didn't let go of his gentle grasp around her hand. She let her eyes wander around the shimmering crystal walls that glistened in the streaming rays of sparkling sunlight that peeked through the cracks of the fortress.

"Do you actually _live _here?" Lois muttered while her gaze was still locked on the magnificent palace walls.

"No, I don't. I actually only live a couple blocks down from you, Lois." Clark replied. "This is where I come when I need help and for guidance. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Lois turned around and shifted her gaze back down onto the joyful look of shy pride on Clark's face. "It's magnificent!"

"You said that before." Clark's expression softened as if he were looking through an album of memories. "The last time I brought you here, you were just as mystified."

"You brought me here?" Lois stiffened.

"I did. This where I told you everything._ This _is where we..." Clark trailed off as Lois clued in.

"Oh." She replied with sinking feeling of disappointment. She had hoped that she would get some sort of sigh. Some sort of red flag that screamed déjà vu. Some kind of clue that would help her remember.

But there was nothing. She gazed around the fortress with fresh eyes. There was no sense of familiarity within these walls. Not at Niagara Falls, not in the hotel, not even in the safety of his warm comforting arms. It wasn't fair. Clark remembered it all. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she dig down to the very depths of her mind and find the memories she'd lost?

"Lois," Clark began uncertainly. "Do you remember...anything I've shown you tonight?"

There was a thick lump forming in her throat. A deep pit of frustration and disappointment formed a knot in her stomach. Her eyes buzzed around frantically. A quick flash, a smell, a freighting chill, anything. She would take anything, as long as it gave her some kind of familiar feeing.

Finally, she shook her head and felt a slight tickle of defeated tears well up in her eyes. "No." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "But you expected me too, didn't you? You thought if you showed me all of these placed that I would remember."

Clark shook his head. "I _hoped_ that you might recall something, Lois. I didn't expect anything from you."

"Then, was it all for nothing? I can't remember anything. It didn't help."

Clark's face fell. "It wasn't for nothing, Lois." He took both her hands and squeezed them gently. "Valentine's Day is supposed to be about doing something special for someone to show them that you care." Lois had been avoiding his gaze, still searching her mind. He tipped her chin up and stared at her with a deep look of sincerity in his eyes. "I did this because I wanted to show you that I still care. I want you to remember, Lois. I really do. But even if you don't, it doesn't make a difference to me. I still love you. I did this because I thought it would make you happy." Clark let out a weary sigh of doubt. "But it seems I just made things worse."

Lois said nothing for a moment. She bit her lower lip. He was right. He did all of this because he wanted to show that he was still in love with her. And it wasn't just a box of chocolates from the drug store, or one of those annoying singing teddy bears. What he did meant much more than that. He tried to do something to make her feel better. Not just to be sappy and romantic, although he had successfully accomplished that too. He just wanted to see her happy again. He didn't benefit from revisiting old memories. It was for her. It was selfless and thoughtful. He took her away from the rest of the world, just to give her one night of relief. One night away from the frantic chaos of the bullpen. One night away from her cold and lonely bedroom.

"No, Clark." She said with a final sniff. A warm smile of appreciation and gratitude spread quickly over her lips. "You did great." She lowered her defences and let herself fall effortlessly into his open arms without a second thought. "You made me feel happier than I've felt in a long time." She mused aloud. "Thank you."

The two of them stood in a peaceful silence for a moment. Lois only listened to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart as she pressed her ear against his chest. Her hand locked fingers with his. She pulled his hand to her chest. Just by instinct, she drank in the warmth of soft hand with her lips. She let the feeling on his presence just soak in through her kiss. It was the closest she'd felt to him in almost five years.

Just as her tense, uneasy muscles had begun to relax, Lois felt a sudden jolt shoot through her body.

She lifted her lips from his hand and studied it with a curious sense of awareness.

"What's wrong?" Clark said softly, sensing her sudden discomfort.

"I thought I just..." Lois trailed off dazedly. She cupped his hand in her own and studied it carefully. There was definitely something strange here. "I've done this before." She said without a doubt.

"What?" Clark said with confusion. "Seen...my hand?"

"No. I've kissed your hand before. Like this. Last time. _Here_." She clarified confidently.

Clark's eyes opened wide. "You remember? You're sure?"

"I'm...positive." Lois nodded. "I have, haven't I?" She looked for him for certification.

"You did. When I gave up my powers..." A dreamy look of delight drifted over his face. "You were so happy."

"So it's real?" Lois felt like a spark of hope lit brightly in her chest. "How did I remember? What did I do to...?" She stared intently at his hand again. Her eyes widened as her mind swirled around. It was right there. Right in front of her eyes. It was him.

"Clark," She began and looked up at him with a smile. "Kiss me."

Clark blinked. Hard. "Wh-"

"Just do it!" She stepped up on her toes and met his sweet, shy lips. His touch was so soft, it was like kissing air. She drank into the depths of his sweet passion. At first, nothing happened. Only the thought of his tender lips brushing against hers. Then suddenly, a quick flash of a blurry image zipped across her mind. It was what looked liked to be Niagara Falls, but in the daytime. She walked hand-in-hand with Clark, who timidly treaded a step or two behind. After that, an entire sea of familiar settings overflowed her mind. The hotel room, the fortress, the image of his mother, lying contently in his arms, even the few brief seconds of memory she had when Clark entered her office that day and relieved her from the burden of her memories.

Lois pulled back. The sudden jolt of tremendous information that had swiftly flowed through her, left her dizzy and stumbling backwards with a shocking look of bewilderment in her eyes.

"Lois!" Clark called out for her as she tripped backwards in her dismay. He raced to her side, letting her fall limp into his outstretched arms. "Hey," He whispered lightly in her ear as her eyes fluttered open, trying to get a hold of her bearings again.

"Clark," She muttered faintly, turning to him with a glossy gaze. "I remember. I remember...all of it."

Clark's jaw fell open with amazement. "Everything? Everything I showed you? Really?" Clark marvelled over her astonished face.

"Everything." She assured. "But _how_? You didn't do anything...did you?"

Clark shook his head. "No. You did it, Lois. You found whatever triggered your memories again. I knew there was something that would make you remember. But I didn't know what. I took you everywhere, thinking you would find something that would trigger them."

"But it was you, Clark." Lois reached out and brushed his cheek softly with her hand. "As usual, it was staring me right in the face." She mused with laugh. "It was your kiss."

Clark didn't need another word. He leaned over and planted his lips on hers again.

_Thank you. _She prayed silently, as she felt her entire body being lifted off the ground and into his arms again. She had to admit, this sure beat anything Lucy's cheesy movie collection could dish out.

When their lips parted again, Clark's bright blue eyes stared loving down at her. "Will you come with me?"

Grinning at his request, Lois nodded. "I can't be gone long."

Clark began to drift back into the chilly Artic air and into the ray of the now rising sunlight. "Trust me," He assured. "You won't be."

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Pllllleeeeaaasseeee leave a review!? Oh, by the way, the movie that Lois and Lucy were watching is "A Knight's Tale" RIP Heath Ledger.**


End file.
